


【茸D】逃家小兔

by touttuvaHR1234567



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567
Relationships: Dio Brando/Giorno Giovanna
Kudos: 4





	【茸D】逃家小兔

【茸D】逃家小兔

summary:被爸爸抓到

*现paro

*可能当事人都没意识到的奇妙双向，傻傻轻松向

*坏坏阿貂皮皮茸，布布打酱油什么也布知道

*ok?↓

==========

*

能拥有准确的生理时钟大抵代表着是个幸福的人吧。那象征着一种长期而规律，不似阴翳缠身而备受折磨者一夜频醒；又或过度劳累者有幸深眠一觉、清醒却已然昏黄。当睡眠机制运行于绝佳状态，便彷佛全世界都上了轨道。

而这或许是乔鲁诺的小小愿望。

听说一个人的梦过多过复杂，皆指向身体仍旧处于疲惫状态。乔鲁诺觉得有些浑沌，他在梦里喊的是'Father'还是'Padre'？

但那无谓于发出'ther'或'dre'那个舌尖滑回上颚、呼之欲出的欲望在嘴里是怎么样的迂回缠绵，最终落下呼唤的发音。

他梦见他在清晨醒来，半坐起身时被身旁的父亲环住腰，在奇妙的受力状态下被迫躺回还带着余温的床铺。

"父亲..."

梦里的他略带纵容的责备道，他的父亲丝毫不觉得自己的行为有什么不妥之处，"躺下。"那个面容与自己几分相似的脸庞蛮横的说，夹杂几分不知道是不是装出来的起床气。

但他从善如流的躺了回去，明明也已经醒来的父亲故作迷糊的用带着暖意的脚趾轻轻碰触他的脚背；他的手指抚上父亲的腰，彷佛要藉着酥麻感将清晨温柔的唤醒。

而后那双蜜金色的眸子轻轻瞇起，身体在被子里摩摩娑娑。乔鲁诺呼吸一滞，父亲的手探了进他的底裤稍微扯到耻毛，因为晨起生理反应而些微充血发硬的器官被对方爱抚揉捏；于是他搭在父亲腰侧的指腹变调成碰向背脊凹陷，一路向下到尾椎处流连。

"你还想再睡一会儿吗？"始作俑者倏忽抽出手，带着恶作剧得逞的笑容，乔鲁诺刚想说点什么，意识突然有点分离－－他像条突然被鱼钩拉上岸的鱼、梦境被折断而彻底清醒－－

差点就上垒了。

他醒了，乔鲁诺遗憾的想，不用褪下裤子都知道肯定梦遗，他对此毫无压力(也不是自暴自弃)－－反正梦里所有一切都能被现实宽恕，就算意淫对象是父亲...他又不是真的要做什么，对不对？－－噢，不，不对。

在摁亮手机胡乱看了眼时间是凌晨四时十九分，乔鲁诺恍惚的记起他和父亲还在冷战，况且现在还是抬头不见低头见的暑假，为此他跑出去打工装忙还特意挑晚上班的。他的父亲是个律师要忙也是早上，时间倒是错开得刚好。他躺回去继续胡思胡想，有些半梦半醒，他继续睡了一下，再睁开眼时阳光透过窗帘好似已经早晨，可能六点，可能七点。

其实说真的，闹尴尬的起因一点也不复杂，不过就是暑假前班上一个女同学和乔鲁诺告白，被以'抱歉，有喜欢的人'为由婉拒了。这事不知道怎么传到DIO...也就是乔鲁诺的父亲耳里，还转调变了好几个版本，某个晚餐时间被嘲讽了一下'嚯，还早恋啊'...如今想来乔鲁诺觉得这根本没什么，但当下脾气就有点起来了，或许是对父亲明明可以向自己这个当事人提问、却偏要用这种态度感到微词；但又觉得说不定父亲根本就是认为这事好玩，无聊找荏，那就没了解释的必要。

然后烦到现在父亲在梦里和自己打擦边球有比较快乐吗？乔鲁诺觉得脑壳疼，他们的关系得破冰一下，何况他确信父亲绝对不会是主动的一方...遑论他前天还梦到父亲变成美人鱼...老天、这和典型的日有所思夜有所梦差了十万八千里好吗？要也好歹梦到自己摇着父亲肩膀说:'我们不要这样闹尴尬'还比较正常。

躺了好一会儿的乔鲁诺终于舍得一边抽卫生纸褪下裤子擦拭，一边胡思胡想。他思索，是得行动一下－－而择日总是不如撞日。

'叩叩'。

乔鲁诺吓得穿回裤子，房门突然被叩响害他肾上腺素突然飙高，控制不住脑子乱想真要天天做这种梦还被吓会不会年纪轻轻就肾亏－－

'叩叩'。

好吧。他思绪有些断片，好吧、好吧，"请进。"难道父亲还能拿他怎么办吗？

于是门被吱呀一声打开，DIO靠在门边看着刚睡醒发型还乱糟糟的乔鲁诺，没有踏进房间的意思；乔鲁诺眨眨眼睛和父亲大眼瞪小眼，证明自己已经完全清醒了，而他那看起来早早打理好服装仪容、看起来干净整洁的父亲将手指探进胸前口袋，掏出一张像名片大小的卡片。

"乔鲁诺·乔巴拿。"

听见这个名字出现在父亲嘴里，乔鲁诺瞬间坐如针毡，等待父亲继续发话－－他的父亲从不喊他这个名字，但那是另外一个故事了暂且不提－－DIO扫了眼名片，挪了舒服的姿势倚在门口。

"你该不该告诉我'热情酒吧'是什么玩意儿？嗯？"

乔鲁诺看着DIO微挑的眉微挑的眼，微挑的下巴微挑的语气，实在不敢说出'父亲您能不能先离开一下，我刚刚拉起裤子内裤还没穿好'这种话。

*

那张名片确实是乔鲁诺的，或许故事该从他打临工的酒吧说起。

尽管酒吧在很多人耳里听起来像暧昧的风俗场所，但这间'热情酒吧'着实朴素，也是因缘际会下乔鲁诺拿着征杂工的传单，遇到了在店门口外把close牌子翻成open的布加拉提，也就是热情酒吧的店长。虽然布加拉提本不该雇用未成年少年来这样的工作场所，但酒吧刚到开店时间，本着这个时间段客人还不多，布加拉提决定先和乔鲁诺聊聊。

普通青春期小朋友的烦恼不外乎三个:人际、课业、零用钱。现在是暑假期间，除非升学压力否则课业可以先排除...布加拉提还在观察，对面的乔鲁诺小朋友就眼观鼻、鼻观心的开门见山。

"和父亲关系有点僵。"

布加拉提看着眼前这个可怜仔毛茸茸的脑瓜都飞机耳了，估计是想修补感情但不知道怎么做，心一软就留着人下来打打杂顺便安慰他和亲人闹僵好好说就好，父母大抵是宽容的，只是他多想了。

后来乔鲁诺看着布加拉提简直都能叫哥，唠嗑还知道布加拉提的爸爸捕鱼(这不重要)，然后莫名其妙被一个看起来凶巴巴、嘴巴是紫色的怼，好吧，这也不重要。大概是本质打杂，工作场所适应起来还是挺不错的。

至于那个名片真的没什么，他们店里前台有个放名片的盒子空了，布加拉提想趁机换个版型设计，刚好那天印刷厂的人员带着手提电脑过来时乔鲁诺就在旁边，名字被借去排版试印几张也能纪念一下，他又不需要名片。

于是故事回到乔鲁诺和DIO一个在床上一个在房门口互看的早晨，DIO看起来不像真的想知道'热情酒吧'是什么玩意儿，'哼'一声勾着唇角又把名片收起，留给乔鲁诺一个潇洒的背影就走了。

...您倒是帮我把门带上啊。乔鲁诺极其无辜的想。

撇开这件事不说的话早晨过得还算平静，接到电话有case的DIO在早餐过后就出门了，乔鲁诺不知道该不该为此松一口气，DIO的出门意味着收拾好厨房之后到晚上去打工之前，是属于他的自由时间。

没有哪个小孩子会在放假期间还盯着课本猛瞧猛瞧的，乔鲁诺果断选择打一会儿单机游戏(事实上，他觉得在假期如此早起实在有违学生党正常行为，但已经醒了便睡不下，老天，现在才七点四十分)，甚至还胡乱的想着要不要试试昨天酒吧后台姐姐教他做的水果拼盘。

印象中父亲好像会削小兔子苹果。回忆突然窜入脑海，那似乎是他还很小的时候，虽然他完全没了长大后父亲是否还有下厨的印象，但看看现在吧，就算闹别扭做饭的照样还是自己－－乔鲁诺手一顿向上没按好，萤幕里的红色小爱心突然碎掉、并且跳出GAME OVER叫他还不能放弃，要保持决心。

但是那个苹果很甜。不知道是不是被藏在记忆里太久迭加出了另一种感觉，乔鲁诺眨眨眼回到游戏存档点，再度继续。

*

乔鲁诺打工的地方算在郊区，但也不至于偏僻到只有熟客才能发现的那种。

DIO从来不做无用的事，乔鲁诺心知肚明，但这并不代表DIO不可以－－

事实上，傍晚酒吧营业时间快要开始时，乔鲁诺在员工室换好衣服(一件小马甲，他里面穿着七分袖反折衬衫)，在落地镜前面打理一下头发，关上员工休息室的门正要走到前台、看到那张过于熟悉的脸便反射性后退回到门帘后面。

吓死人了，那人怎么长得好像我父亲啊。乔鲁诺拍拍胸口，偷偷拉开窗帘瞄一眼，又退回窗帘后面发出痛苦的呻吟。

他怎么可以－－他不可以－－乔鲁诺从窗帘缝隙偷看。

他看见DIO从胸前口袋用右手食指和中指掏出早上那张名片放在柜台，反手用指关节轻敲放在桌面的名片，眼神略略上挑道:"找他。"

而已经在站前台的布加拉提用一种看奇怪的人的眼神看着DIO，老天，他的脑子想过各种情节－－某天回家路上可怜的乔鲁诺被变态(好吧，这个变态还挺帅)纠缠，可能在扭打中不慎掉落一张当初印来留念的名片－－否则熟识的人来找人，会扔张名片说'找他'这种态度？

"好的请稍等，能麻烦您告诉我名字吗？"布加拉提扫了眼名片又看看人，想归想决定多做一层保险，于是拿出纸笔准备等对方报名字写下。

"不能。"然后下一秒被DIO果断回绝。

布加拉提的手尴尬的停在半空中，在后面偷窥的乔鲁诺可终于忍不住了，一个窜身溜来前台手掌压在桌上，"您为什么在这里？"

DIO上下打量突然出现在面前的乔鲁诺，一脸'这不是出现了嘛'的样子，"来看你。"

天，什么，来看我？乔鲁诺看DIO和他隔着张桌子一脸平静把这句话说得春光明媚宛如花开，布加拉提看他的表情像在看个被包养的高中仔－－虽然各种意义上来说没错－－不，父亲难道不该好好待在律师事务所跷脚叭叭就好吗？为什么要过来？不是在闹尴尬的吗自己到底做错了什么？

乔鲁诺混乱又憔悴的想，"那您看吧，您看我好看吗。"

"不好看。你不该点两杯请我到旁边吗，到底会不会做生意？"DIO单手扶着腰，另一手仍然撑在桌上，直直看向乔鲁诺；后者不得不对布加拉提传递一个类似'没事'、'抱歉'、或'我会处理好'的眼神，绕过前台拉着DIO就往长吧台最末端－－好吧，那里平常都会贴心的留给喜欢偷偷调情找刺激的...算了，反正现在需要－－留着他父亲在明目张胆的地方太危险，遑论他看起来就像直接从律师事务所过来一样，西装笔挺，发型一丝不苟(好吧，可能有一点点性感的小凌乱，就一点儿)，还有一个同样严肃的公事包，整个人看起来被'社会菁英'这个着装裹得结结实实。

太可怕了，乔鲁诺不需要后妈。

但对于父亲明显来意不善，如果不做一点反击会显得过于任其摆布的乔鲁诺决定先经过开饮机倒两杯温开水，一人一杯。

DIO坐上吧台前的高脚椅好笑又嫌弃的看着那杯温开水，"这里没给你薪水？"跷腿单手撑头动作一气呵成，瞟了眼蘑蘑菇菇才蹭上他右手边座位的乔鲁诺。

"我怕您尚未说明来意前就先醉了。"乔鲁诺诚恳的说，把玻璃杯塞进父亲手里和他强迫干杯，"您..."

"给。"DIO把那张名片放在桌上，用着像扑克牌发牌那样的力道，让它在桌面上稍稍滑行到乔鲁诺面前，"这玩意儿印好玩的吧？你一个小朋友都需要给客人递名片的话这家店怕不是要倒，不然就是你被骗。"

乔鲁诺腹诽着'您这不是很清楚嘛'，同时也不禁想吐槽父亲这种拐弯抹角的关心...呃，应该是关心，"您担心我？"

DIO喝了一口温开水毫不客气道:"担心？就凭你刚才那种应对态度谁会有兴趣。"

乔鲁诺极其无辜，他一个打杂的又不陪聊，而向DIO问话大概只会被反讽的刺刺刺，他自觉没有自虐的癖好，但如果不主动和父亲多说点话，怕不是会被盯到下班，衡量一下后乔鲁诺决定开口、甚至一个想法突然窜入脑海。

－－说不定这是修复感情的机会。

乔鲁诺觉得自己茅塞顿开，他一向把握机会，于是手自动自发的覆上DIO握着杯子的手。就算是讽刺的话也好，人在交谈的过程中总会无意透露出思想的端倪，起码弄明白这阵子父亲的想法是有助于他们和好的，"我承认自己确实不擅长和客人闲聊，您愿意教我吗？"

DIO看着儿子从本来蔫蔫然就变得精神抖擞，试两下想把手收回来发现这小子手劲还挺大，"放手，没人手这样摸的你要捏坏我是不是。"

"我很抱歉。"乔鲁诺将手松开，看着DIO的指腹还停留在杯缘，又曲起食指向前碰碰。他的父亲指骨分明，长期握笔的关系中指第一第二指节之间有一块茧，他的眼神落在那儿，人与人之间并不会时常去做手部的互相碰触，那感觉像故事小说情节用来暗示什么的手法，但是在炎酷的暑假中父亲微凉的手指确实十分讨喜，为此乔鲁诺觉得尴尬可以一笔勾销了－－虽然是一厢情愿。

还维持着只手托腮的动作，DIO反客为主的将空闲的右手手离开玻璃杯，摊开手把乔鲁诺不甚安份的爪子压在手下，然后向旁边滑，轻轻用拇指摩娑人的手背，"和我聊天。"

"嗯？"

"你不是不会和客人闲聊吗？"DIO'哼'了一声，语气里夹杂着小小的不快，惩罚似的捏了乔鲁诺手背上的薄皮、顺带辗过青筋，"日常、梦，什么都可以，快说话。"

乔鲁诺看着父亲略垂的金色睫毛，他本来想说'您还记得您之前说我早恋的事吗'好解释一下，但突然又觉得这个不太重要了。酒吧上方的水晶灯透出昏暗又略略闪烁的光源，衬着DIO有些柔软了起来，乔鲁诺咽了咽口水，他想起自己前天那个父亲变成人鱼的梦了(说不定是布加拉提很久之前说到'捕鱼'的事，乔鲁诺觉得这种无意识混入梦境而造出的结果有点美妙)，于是如实的说:"大约是前天吧，我梦见您变成一条人鱼。您在浴缸里手臂靠在边缘，尾巴似乎无法被那样大小的浴缸容纳所以稍微曲起，它湿漉漉的，是很漂亮的金色。"

DIO缓缓眨了两下眼，彷佛对这个开头感到满意，"继续说。"

"我不知道为什么推开了浴室门，手摸上尾巴，触感有些冰凉。"

乔鲁诺将手反转，他现在和DIO掌心相对，只要再轻轻挪动位置十指便能暧昧的相扣。

"我顺着摸鳞片，您有些享受被抚摸的感觉；最后到了尾巴尖，我能看见您薄薄的血液在膜下流动。"

他的掌心被轻挠，像在无声的催促故事继续。乔鲁诺笑了笑，突然起了捉弄父亲的想法。

"我把掌心贴上您的尾巴，那按理来说应该是大腿的位子－－接着我说:'无意冒犯，但是我真的想知道、我是胎生还是卵生？'。"

DIO毫不犹豫的把乔鲁诺的手抓起来放到旁边，"你就自个儿从路边石头长出来。"

"别这样，故事还没结束。"

"哦，'故事'。"DIO抓到语病就要大肆挞伐，"不是做梦吗。"

"梦也是故事，而您却为此产生情绪。"乔鲁诺有些体会到捉弄人的快乐了，他重新把DIO的手握好，"梦里您也很生气，一个尾巴往我身上泼水，我浑身湿透。

"你活该。"DIO毫无慈悲的说。

"是，于是浑身湿透的我要求和您共浴。"乔鲁诺理所当然道，语气听起来像只鼻尖湿湿的、理所当然跟在主人身旁的狗崽。

DIO无语了，好不容易才找回声音，"我泼你一身水你还要和我洗澡？能不能有点自尊？"

"梦嘛。"捏了捏DIO逐渐染上暖意的手掌，乔鲁诺继续道:"再说了父母和孩子的关系大抵也是如此－－尽管不尽相同－－即便做错事了被责备，孩子是会反省的，而不是因此仇视，不是吗？"

他的眼神过于坦率。DIO皱着眉，这种属于血亲的奇妙纵容彷佛将他的讽刺化成小打小闹。这个橄榄枝像是预谋已久，逮到机会就要往他手里塞，"所以你就跟我...洗了澡？"

"噢，对，是。"乔鲁诺的眼神瞟向右上方，"我和您一起在浴缸里，坐下后我彻底意识到水过于冰凉－－我说:'父亲，您都洗这么冷的水吗？'，然后您说:"再高温一点你是想对我清蒸还是川烫？'。"

"你那是晚上没吃饱吧。"DIO面无表情就要抽回自己已经被扣住手腕的手，最后放弃只好挪动撑头的那只手掏出手机，"解梦时间，你就不要再胡诌了让我来看看梦到洗澡代表什么。"

乔鲁诺凑了过去，他们的肩头挨得很近，近到只要他轻轻伸手就能像隔壁座那对男女一样环住父亲的腰。"网路资讯可靠吗？"

"你的梦才不可靠，在虚幻的东西上做研究不过是消磨时间。"DIO输入'梦'、'洗澡'之类的关键字按下搜寻，"哦我看看，男性梦见和男性洗澡...是典型的'泄烘梦'...*"然后他语气一顿，抬头看向靠得很近的乔鲁诺，"之前说你早恋还不开心，抓到了！"

乔鲁诺看着父亲揶揄的表情，抿了抿嘴。

本来没想提起这荏事，突然被戳了出来总有一口气憋得肺闷不吐不快。氛围有些发僵，或许父亲也略略有所察觉了，可是那又怎么样呢？

－－直到DIO的身体稍稍侧倾，和乔鲁诺拉开一些距离。

原来情绪是真的能被突然引爆的。他想，气氛骤变得不可遏止，又想起之前DIO一模一样的戏谑眼神；他向DIO的方向靠得更近，他得说出来他不喜欢这样。

"您不是说梦不可靠？还有这件事我一直想说、您何必将事由明明不是这样的事拿来当笑料？"他深吸一口气继续道："这几天下来我很烦躁，梦里全是您、清醒就是一盆冷水泼向自己、清楚的说明我们闹得不愉快－－不，不愉快的是我，而您不痛不痒，因为您觉得这样子很好玩！"

他的手环上去了。

乔鲁诺后知后觉的想，他的胸口几乎与父亲相贴，他得环着父亲的腰，几乎是话一说完愧疚感便席卷而来，"...我很抱歉。"

DIO的下唇轻颤两下，其实并未细思乔鲁诺真正想诉求的是不是仅止表面说出的话，还是另有其他没有说出口的－－他们好像立场颠倒，他总是占着乔鲁诺对他的敬爱而有恃无恐－－"你要真的感到抱歉就放开我。"

"您会掉下去。"乔鲁诺小声的说，DIO的耳廓和脸廓像被灯光镀上一层朦胧，他不合时宜的想起梦里那条漂亮的金色尾巴，有些模糊的忘记父亲是因为自己前倾而不得不稍稍向后，他咽了咽口水，"您会掉下去。"

*

DIO气呼呼的迈着脚步走在街上，乔鲁诺小心翼翼的跟在后面－－就算是最边边角角的位置，他们方才的动静似乎引起侧目，布加拉提让他快下班跟上去(什么，原来他一直被观察吗？)－－但他还是不太明白父亲不开心的点。

追根究柢我才是受害者？乔鲁诺好无辜。

DIO掏出钥匙打开车门一屁股坐上驾驶座，乔鲁诺赶紧打开另一边车门坐上副驾驶座，"父亲、父亲？"

"再吵碗都给你洗衣服都给你晾。"DIO恶狠狠的打到D档；乔鲁诺忽然觉得乱发脾气用这种方式当作惩罚的父亲有点微妙的可爱，"那些平常都是我在做的。"

DIO瞪了人一眼，"那就洗两次碗晾两次衣服。"

"同样的事做两次其实挺无用的..."

"你看看你这是认错的态度吗。"

不再理会乔鲁诺，DIO握住方向盘就要踩油门；乔鲁诺的手放在DIO腿上，像梦里他将手放在覆着薄鳞的鱼尾上一样。他想，误会好像解开了，就是吊诡的还需要哄哄父亲。

"您开慢一点吧。"他怕DIO心情不好突然飙车，他曾经见识过父亲那种不要命的行径。"我还要回去洗两次碗晾两次衣服。"

fin.

*周公解梦

男人梦见和男生洗澡，表示身体健康，同时也暗示有射精的冲动，在心理分析中，被称为典型的“泄烘梦”。在年轻的男生中，这是个很常见的梦。

*灵感源自故事绘本《逃家小兔》


End file.
